Relation particulière
by Eclipse-58
Summary: Un binôme de circonstance fier, caractériel et indépendant. Deux caractères bien trempés, à priori, faits pour s'entendre sauf qu'il leur faut composer avec leurs divergeances... Et c'est bien là tout le problème ! Pas de couple, plutôt un DUO.


Bonjour à tous,

_**Titre : **Relation Particulière (OS centré sur Zoro et... vous verrez^^)_

_**Résumé :**__Tous les deux sont fiers, caractériels et indépendants. Deux caractères bien trempés, à priori, faits pour s'entendre, sauf qu'il leur faut composer avec leurs divergeances et... C'est bien là tout le problème ! D'une rencontre troublante en conséquences fâcheuses, Zoro et son binôme de circonstance se retrouvent séparés des Mugiwaras et poursuivis par la Marine..._

_**En l'absence de scène choquante, le Rating n'est justifié que par la présence de quelques grossièretés (ce sont des Pirates, pas des enfants de choeur.) Présence d'un couple sans vraiment en être un : voici un DUO.**_

_**Crédits **: Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, créateur de One Piece. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*** Relation particulière ***<strong>_

* * *

><p>Deux silhouettes courent à perdre haleine dans une forêt de hêtres aux troncs lisses et pâles... Les rayons du soleil peinent à percer les feuillages denses des hauts arbres fièrement dressés en ces lieux hostiles, les feuilles mortes gisant au sol crissent sous leurs pas cadencés et une forte odeur d'humus emplit leurs narines dilatées par leur effort. La plus grande silhouette, un homme arborant trois sabres à son flanc gauche et un bandana noir au bras droit, avance en tête sur le sol accidenté. L'autre, aux jambes fuselées et dénudées, le suit promptement alors qu'il bifurque à gauche en sautant par-dessus une branche tombée au sol.<p>

Au loin, des aboiements retentissent, mêlés aux ordres tonitruants des maîtres-chiens. L'homme athlétique se stoppe brutalement en étendant son bras pour bloquer la progression de la rouquine aux joues rougies par sa fuite.

― Zoro ! Ils se rapprochent ! s'inquiète-t-elle en considérant le gouffre béant qui s'étend à ses pieds, on fait quoi ?

― On saute ! répond l'autre d'un air résolu.

― Mais t'es malade ! Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ?

L'homme aux cheveux étrangement verts ne s'offusque ni de la véhémence de sa compagne, ni du coup de poing rageur qu'elle lui administre dans l'épaule.

― T'as une autre solution ? demande-t-il en la toisant de toute sa hauteur, imperturbable.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il la pousse sans ménagement dans le précipice en grondant un « alors, saute ! », avant de la suivre sans la moindre hésitation.

L'impact avec la surface de l'onde tumultueuse courant au fond de la gorge provoque des gerbes d'eau fraîche et de l'écume se forme après leur immersion. Excellents nageurs, ils progressent avec aisance dans les flots agités dont le courant les éloigne rapidement de leur point de chute, alors que la rousse vocifère en promettant les pires châtiments à son compagnon pour son indélicatesse quelques instants auparavant.

― Tu vas me le payer ! conclue-t-elle en lui adressant un regard venimeux.

En aval, les rives rocheuses s'adoucissent et bientôt, ils peuvent sortir de l'onde quelque peu assagie. Plus loin, une faille s'enfonce dans la roche humide couverte par endroits de mousse d'un vert sombre.

La nuit vient de s'étendre sur l'île et les deux pirates épuisés ont trouvé une caverne dans le paysage rocheux pour s'abriter. Les lieux, faiblement éclairés par la pâle lueur de la lune, sont assez spacieux pour leur permettre de tenir debout et loger une dizaine de personnes.

La jeune femme, essoufflée par cette échappée mouvementée, tremble sous ses vêtements légers, encore humides, qu'elle entortille fermement pour les essorer puis, elle frictionne ses membres nus pour se réchauffer tout en maudissant intérieurement la dureté de ce climat semi-montagnard. De son côté, le fugitif aux sabres ôte son tee-shirt, dévoilant ainsi la cicatrice barrant transversalement son torse, et le tord pour se débarrasser de l'eau imprégnée dans le tissu.

― Zoro ! tempête la jeune femme. Tu nous as foutu dans un sacré pétrin !

― On n'en s'rait pas là, si tu ne t'étais pas fait capturer comme une conne ! gronde l'autre avec humeur.

― Si tu ne te perdais pas tout le temps, je n'aurais pas été obligée de venir te chercher... Et j'me suis pas fait avoir ! hurle-t-elle comme une hystérique. Et vu ton efficacité, il aurait mieux valu que tu m'laisses me débrouiller toute seule ! Crétin !

Les mains de l'athlète à la chevelure verte se contractent sur le pauvre tee-shirt immaculé qui n'en demande pas tant pour être parfaitement essoré. Ses dents grincent alors que la scène à laquelle la navigatrice fait référence s'impose à son esprit.

* * *

><p><em>Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément à rejoindre le navire, le bretteur avait finalement atterri sur une petite place, au cœur de la ville à l'architecture pittoresque, où il avait aperçu Nami, ligotée, au milieu d'un peloton de soldats de la Marine. Évidemment, Zoro était intervenu en testant sa nouvelle technique de découpage mais c'est alors qu'elle était apparue pour le défier de nouveau : Tashigi !<em>

* * *

><p>La voix railleuse de la rousse le sort momentanément de ses souvenirs :<p>

― Il est beau le plus grand bretteur du monde ! attaqua Nami tout en tentant de discipliner sa chevelure humide et ébouriffée, même pas fichu de se débarrasser d'une binoclarde qui a rameuté toute sa garnison à nos trousses ! Comme si on avait besoin de ça !

― La ferme ! J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir ! gueule-t-il en tordant davantage son tee-shirt... A défaut du cou de cette vipère.

* * *

><p><em>Tashigi l'avait de nouveau défié afin d'obtenir son précieux katana, le Wado Ichimonji. La lutte avait été âpre, à la mesure des progrès fulgurants de la myope. Pendant ce temps, la navigatrice en avait profité pour se défaire de ses liens, détrousser les soldats inanimés baignant dans leur propre sang et enfin, la voleuse avait ordonné l'ordre de départ en pestant sur sa lenteur. Seule la Mort aurait pu réfréner l'ardeur de cette fille cupide à le houspiller. Quoique cette chienne serait bien capable de marchander du temps de vie supplémentaire juste pour le plaisir de l'engueuler plus longtemps, et de le lui faire payer ensuite ! <em>

_L'intervention de la cartographe avait rappelé à la brune ses obligations militaires. Se sachant encore impuissante face au maître du Santoryû, la gradée avait opté pour un repli stratégique et Zoro l'avait laissé filer pour suivre sa camarade qui s'était élancée dans une direction opposée. _

_En courant dans les ruelles, Nami l'avait traité d'idiot quand il lui avait appris la fuite de la collectionneuse d'épées avant de faire la liste des prochaines actions de la militaire. A savoir : prévenir Smocker de la présence des Mugiwaras en ces lieux et rameuter toute sa bande de mecs avec casquette blanche. _

― _T'as dit qu'on se barrait ! s'était-il défendu entre deux respirations alors qu'ils couraient comme des dératés. _

― _Mais il fallait l'assommer avant, imbécile ! avait-elle soufflé haletante. On aurait gagné du temps avant qu'ils ne rappliquent !_

_Cette garce lui avait encore cloué le bec grâce à sa logique sans faille. _

* * *

><p>« Avec elle, c'est simple : aucun droit à l'erreur, sous peine de représailles. » conclut-il, désabusé, en défroissant son vêtement.<p>

* * *

><p>― <em>Non, mais franchement, c'est à se demander à quoi tu penses ! avait-elle poursuivit en sortant de la ville pour rejoindre la pénombre de la forêt s'étendant sur les collines environnantes. <em>

* * *

><p>Le sabreur renfile son maillot humide d'un air morose alors que sa conscience sort de ses souvenirs pour revenir au temps présent.<p>

Kuina. Tashigi. Nami.

Un trio diabolique ayant vraiment le don de le rendre marteau…

« Pourquoi mes plans ne se déroulent jamais, simplement, sans anicroches ? » se demande-t-il avec lassitude.

A la base, Zoro avait juste pensé à « sauver Nami », comme souvent. Comme le pauvre con qu'il est. Pas pour la reconnaissance, ni pour une quelconque gratification. Non, il l'avait fait parce qu'il reconnaît sa valeur et que, malgré son caractère de chien, son égoïsme sans bornes, son incontestable lâcheté et sa cupidité, il apprécie cette sorcière (et il a besoin de ses compétences en navigation). Mais plutôt crever que de le dire à cette diablesse s'amusant toujours à le faire tourner en bourrique ! Il l'apprécie...

Non, il l'aime bien.

Une amie ?

On ne va pas aller jusque là !

Enfin, si... Peut-être.

Un souffle frais s'engouffre dans l'unique ouverture de la grotte, faisant trembler davantage la cartographe dont les dents claquent désagréablement. A tâtons, elle fouille l'endroit à la recherche de… N'importe quoi pouvant la protéger de ce vent nocturne, trop froid pour être agréable.

* * *

><p><em>Sur le Vogue Merry, dès que les Mugiwaras s'étaient aperçus de l'absence de Zoro, la navigatrice s'était proposée pour aller le chercher. Elle était la meilleure pour se repérer et pas assez costaude ― en vérité : bien trop fainéante ! ― pour être utile au chargement des vivres. De plus, elle avait entendu des autochtones parler de l'arrivée imminente d'un bataillon de la Marine et bien que Nami peinait à se l'avouer, le contexte avait fait qu'elle s'était imaginé le pire pour le commandant en second. <em>

_En quête d'informations à son sujet, la rouquine avait joué de ruse pour s'infiltrer au sein d'un peloton de la Marine qu'elle avait entendu mentionner le nom "Roronoa". Mais alors qu'elle se rendait à leur navire sous bonne escorte, le chasseur était apparu et avait tranché les corps de tous les soldats se trouvant sur son passage. _

_Dans un premier temps, elle avait été soulagée de le voir sain et sauf. _

_Dans le deuxième, heureuse de constater qu'il s'était bougé les fesses en la croyant en danger. _

_Mais, la colère avait bien vite remplacé ces émotions fugaces. Non seulement, elle l'avait cherché inutilement mais pire, elle s'était inquiétée pour rien ! Et non content d'avoir joué avec ses nerfs, « monsieur » s'était offert le luxe de lui asséner une remarque narquoise sur son incompétence guerrière. Il avait eu de la chance que cette fille de la Marine soit arrivée parce que sinon… Elle lui aurait volontiers fait payer son sarcasme ! A l'origine, elle n'était qu'une navigatrice pickpocket, mais tout de même… De là, à insinuer qu'elle était incapable de faire face à ce menu fretin. Fallait pas exagérer ! _

_Afin que cette mésaventure ait, au moins, le mérite d'être rentable, elle avait profité du combat de Zoro pour subtiliser les richesses des soldats inconscients. Puis, la trésorière avait été le témoin de la mascarade à laquelle se livrait son ami qui retenait ses coups, à sa grande stupéfaction. Le sabreur était loin d'être un homme clément et ce comportement ne pouvait être justifié par une quelconque galanterie. Homme ou femme, un ennemi restait toujours un ennemi pour ce goujat !_

_Les duellistes semblaient partager un lien dont elle ignorait la teneur. Un lien que la cartographe ne pouvait ni comprendre ― et par conséquent ― ni accepter. L'anormalité du comportement de son ami l'avait poussé à réagir mais cet abruti l'avait dissuadé de toute intervention en lui ordonnant de se mêler de ses affaires. Quel imbécile ! Que croyait-il ? Qu'elle allait rester tranquillement à le regarder pendant qu'il faisait joujou avec ses lames ? _

_Alors pour mettre fin à ce simulacre, la rousse avait exhorté le bretteur à la fuite la plus prompte sous peine d'augmenter sa dette déjà colossale. Lors de leur course éperdue, elle avait craché son venin. Depuis toujours, elle avait appris à dissimuler ses émotions, cet instant n'avait pas fait exception. Exit l'inquiétude, la frustration et l'incompréhension. Seule une colère rationnelle s'était exprimée en nom et place de tout le reste. Mais était-ce la meilleure chose à faire ? _

* * *

><p>Cette fille, Tashigi, semble en savoir long sur le bretteur et jouir d'un statut particulier au yeux du commandant en second. Faut-il qu'elle aussi prenne la voie des armes pour que Zoro lui témoigne un minimum de considération ?<p>

Nami jette un œil sur l'homme aux cheveux verts assis en tailleur, le dos appuyé contre la pierre froide, une main reposant sur les fourreaux de ses armes. Des échos lointains parviennent à ses oreilles. Des cris, des aboiements… Leur plongeon dans le torrent ayant fait disparaître leur odeur, leurs poursuivants ont perdu leurs traces. Personne ne pourra les retrouver ici, à condition de rester discrets. Pourvu que Luffy et les autres ne soient pas si idiots au point de venir à leur recherche...

Au fond de la grotte, Nami trouve plusieurs fagots de bois, signe que quelqu'un a résidé ici pendant un temps. Un feu sera visible de loin dans la nuit noire mais ce bois peut obstruer l'entrée de la grotte et, au moins, les isoler du vent. Elle s'accroupit pour prendre quelques branches et les transporter vers l'entrée de la grotte.

― Dis, tu pourrais te rendre utile ? demande-t-elle avant d'ajouter, ça te changera !

Zoro ouvre les yeux et scrute la pénombre à la recherche de sa compagne qui s'acharne à briser et disposer des branches pour qu'elles s'ajustent parfaitement à l'ouverture. Finalement, il se lève, dégaine son katana blanc dont le tranchant brille d'un éclat bleuâtre à la pâle leur de la lune et, sans un mot, coupe le bois et agence les branches les plus lourdes avant de retourner à sa place.

Nami croise le regard sombre de son nakama soucieux et tendu. Est-ce cette rencontre avec Tashigi qui lui fait cet effet ? Mais pourquoi ? Tout en continuant sa tâche, elle se souvient du visage du bretteur quand elle était apparue. On y lisait l'effarement. Non, pire ! Pour la première fois, Nami avait vu l'inflexible guerrier désarçonné.

Zoro se rassied contre la paroi rocheuse et ferme les yeux dans une vaine tentative de repli intérieur, afin fixer sa pensée sur les évènements de la journée. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sent la rousse s'installer près de lui.

Un bruit de frottement.

De son décolleté, elle sort son Clim-tact, le bâton segmenté conçu par l'ingénieux Usopp.

Un cliquetis.

Elle en dirige la pointe vers le plafond et invoque une bulle d'air chaud pour réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Surpris par le frôlement de l'arme sur son bras, le bretteur ne peut retenir un grognement de protestation en rouvrant les yeux avec désapprobation mais, constatant l'expression satisfaite illuminant le visage de la belle, il s'abstient de tout reproche et rabaisse ses paupières pour reprendre le fil de ses pensées.

Le visage de Nami se décompose : il n'a rien dit. Il n'a même pas daigné l'insulter alors qu'elle l'a provoqué en rasant sa peau mate avec son fabuleux bâton. Soupirant, tout en adoptant une pose similaire à la sienne, elle rompt ce silence en posant la question, celle qui la taraude depuis trop longtemps et à laquelle il ne répondra sûrement pas. Par fierté.

― Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le bretteur ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fasse cette demande. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Ni ailleurs, ni à aucun autre moment. Cette sorcière n'est pas du genre à se préoccuper des autres. De toute façon, le sabreur n'a pas envie de s'épancher. Surtout auprès d'elle. Il se montre toujours fort, puissant, imperturbable et obstiné, voir obtus. Jamais faible. Et bien qu'une minuscule ― microscopique, même ― part de lui est contente qu'elle soit un peu préoccupée de sa personne, il se refuse le droit de se confier.

― Rien ! répond-il catégoriquement.

― Tu m'prends pour une idiote ? Ne joue pas sur ce terrain là avec moi, siffle-t-elle, t'es pas armé pour ça !

Zoro est un être trop droit pour mentir convenablement. Mais même si Roronoa lui a sorti une énormité, il a au moins daigné lui adresser la parole. C'est un début. Reste à le faire parler sans qu'il ne se braque. Et connaissant son sujet, Nami est consciente de s'aventurer en terrain miné.

― Un : ça te regarde pas, déclare-t-il en croisant résolument les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il attend un instant avant de porter ses pupilles sur la frêle jeune femme le jaugeant avec attention.

― Deux : ça t'intéresse pas vraiment... Et j'ai vraiment pas b'soin de ta pitié ! continue-t-il pour la dissuader de poursuivre cette discussion.

Elle a tendue la main, Roronoa l'a mordue. Néanmoins, Nami a tout de même la confirmation que quelque chose perturbe le sabreur qu'elle étudie du coin de l'oeil.

― Je n'te comprends pas, déclare-t-elle finalement après un instant de silence.

― C'est pas ce que j'te d'mande... Et pour info, j'te comprends pas non plus.

― Justement, qu'est-ce que tu me demandes ?

Le ton commence à monter et Nami, malgré un petit effort pour dominer son tempérament explosif, ne peut absolument pas s'en empêcher. Plus ou moins consciemment, la défiance de Zoro à son endroit ne la motive pas vraiment à tempérer les choses. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent… La navigatrice trouve cette méfiance déplacée et vexante !

― De me foutre la paix !

― Abruti ! Tu comprends pas que j'm'inquiète !

Ça y est. La véritable raison de cette discussion est dévoilée à son corps défendant. Cela ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid, à cet idiot !

― Y a pas de raison.

― Regarde-toi dans une glace et reviens me dire ça ! T'as vu ta tête ?

Non contente d'avoir sauvé son cul, il faut en plus qu'il s'explique ? Est-elle seulement consciente des dommages que lui a causé cette confrontation avec la manieuse de sabres ? Bien sûr que non, puisqu'il a préféré garder ça pour lui. Il n'est pas expansif, c'est un fait. Et le bretteur est bien trop fier pour accepter de dévoiler ce qu'il estime être une faiblesse !

― Tu te défies de moi ? insiste la rousse, après quelques secondes.

En étant fort, Zoro n'a jamais réussi à gagner la moindre considération de sa part. Alors dévoiler ses faces cachées les plus sombres ne fera que de le faire baisser dans l'estime de cette fille qui serait bien capable d'en jouer pour le mettre sous sa coupe. Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, c'est une question d'image et d'auto-préservation. Ah ! Ben si... La confiance est bien le fil rouge de cette discussion. Merde !

― Question stupide ! élude-t-il.

Il a gagné Nami est en colère. Son corps se crispe, sa mâchoire tremble et ses yeux bruns lancent des éclairs. Elle se détourne de lui et se lève avec humeur. Vu son air furibond, le bretteur va s'en manger une c'est certain. Mais non, la voleuse est simplement partie s'asseoir plus loin, comme si sa présence à ses côtés lui était soudainement devenue insupportable.

Zoro enrage en silence : voilà qu'il la dégoûte, maintenant ? Et puis d'abord, comment ose-t-elle seulement poser cette question ? Après toutes les fois où il l'a protégé. Combien de fois a-t-il risqué sa vie pour elle ? D'après son comportement, il est évident qu'il lui fait confiance ― dans une certaine mesure, faut pas exagérer !―. Risque-t-on sa vie pour un être dont on pense qu'il va nous poignarder ?

Ça a trop duré ! D'abord Tashigi, cette poursuite, la verve de cette sorcière suivie de… ça ! Elles se sont passées le mot pour le rendre cinglé ou quoi ?

A l'image de son esprit agité, l'homme se lève prestement.

― Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Ma vie, mon passé ? demande-t-il avec hargne.

― Mais non ! proteste-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

Nami pressent depuis le début que quelque chose d'important tourmente l'épéiste et tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est qu'il s'en délivre ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec une curiosité malsaine, comme il le laisse entendre !

Il émane de son nakama une colère sourde qu'elle préfère affronter debout, se sentant trop vulnérable en position assise. Elle n'a jamais eu peur de lui, il ne l'a jamais intimidé. Sauf là, à cet instant précis où Zoro semble perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Les pupilles dangereusement rétractées, le sabreur s'approche de la navigatrice tétanisée qu'il empoigne fermement par les épaules pour l'obliger à l'écouter.

Sans ambages, le bretteur explique que Tashigi est la copie conforme de son amie d'enfance décédée : Kuina. La fille de son maître, sa plus grande rivale à qui il avait fait la promesse de devenir le meilleur bretteur du monde. Le propriétaire initial du katana immaculé, le précieux Wado Imonji.

Nami comprend que les évènements de cette journée ont eu raison de sa résistance mentale, que Zoro agit ainsi dans un moment d'abandon qu'il se reprochera ensuite et surtout, qu'il lui en voudra d'avoir été le témoin de cet élan de faiblesse...

Zoro ne lâche pas le regard anxieux de Nami dont les orbes bruns ne parviennent pas à se fixer. Il lui raconte tout d'une voix dure, tranchante. Sa rencontre avec Kuina, ses duels interminables se soldant toujours par de cuisantes défaites, leur serment, sa mort prématurée, sa douleur et sa volonté d'accomplir son rêve. Leur rêve.

― Ne m'en dis pas plus, s'il te plaît, supplie la cartographe émue, larmoyante, et commençant sérieusement à regretter son obstination à lui tirer les vers du nez.

Elle connaît le solide guerrier au sens de l'honneur et à la détermination sans pareille, la navigatrice ne veut en aucun cas connaître l'autre facette du bretteur, craignant que son regard sur lui change à jamais. Elle ne veut pas connaître cet homme torturé.

Égoïstement, elle préfère garder l'image du guerrier arrogant, indomptable, solide et tranchant comme l'acier de ses armes.

Égoïstement, elle refuse que le sentiment de sécurité éprouvé aux côtés du sabreur s'écroule suite à ses révélations.

Égoïstement, Nami préfère croire que Zoro est sans faille. Invincible.

Sur sa lancée, Zoro narre l'humiliation subie face au redoutable Mihawk, à qui il doit la monstrueuse cicatrice barrant son buste, et enfin sa rencontre avec Tashigi, celle qui lui rappelle tant son amie d'enfance qu'il ne voit que la défunte à travers elle. Ressemblance si troublante qu'il en est malade.

Vulnérable. Voilà ce qu'il est, à présent. Un adjectif que la navigatrice n'aurait jamais pensé, ni voulu employer pour le qualifier.

― Voilà, tu sais tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? crache-t-il avec colère. Et maintenant ?

Enfin, Nami ose river son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Elle se sait en position délicate. Mais plus que tout, elle ne veut qu'une unique chose : oublier cet inconnu errant dans la tourmente et retrouver le Zoro qu'elle connaît. Son nakama. C'est pourquoi la rouquine se force à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même pour répondre avec une fermeté qu'elle était bien loin de ressentir :

― Tashigi n'est pas Kuina... Kuina fait partie de ton passé et Tashigi pourrait compromettre ton avenir en devenant un obstacle dans l'accomplissement de ton serment. Et pire, elle pourrait profiter de ton trouble pour conduire Smocker jusqu'à Luffy. C'est ça que tu veux ?

Ces paroles pleines de bon sens interpellent le jeune homme qui opte pour le silence.

― Alors j'me fiche de ton passé et de tes états d'âmes ! La seule chose que j'veux, c'est que tu redeviennes le fier sabreur des Mugiwaras, celui qui ne recule devant rien, ni personne, l'ami loyal prêt à tout pour protéger ses proches ! Celui dont j'envie, ― ne m'oblige surtout pas à le répéter, ça me tue déjà assez de te l'avouer ! ―, le courage, la force et la détermination !

Ben ça alors ! Jamais, il ne se serait à une telle déclaration de sa part. L'animosité dominait trop leur relation... L'a-t-elle fait afin qu'ils soient ex-aequo dans les révélations ? Pour préserver sa fierté bafouée par son ingérence ? Peu importe, Nami a judicieusement remis les pendules à l'heure et calmé son fort bouillonnement intérieur. Le bretteur se déride et finalement, esquisse un sourire discret.

― Merci.

Ce simple mot de reconnaissance sincère ébranle la jeune femme. Un mot banal reprenant toute sa valeur originelle dans la bouche du bretteur. Un « merci » bien plus sincère et précieux que les « je t'aime » quotidiens de Sanji. Bien plus rare, aussi...

Zoro remarque les yeux émus et humides de la voleuse, comme si ce simple mot revêt une importance plus profonde pour elle… Il ne sait aucunement ce que cette réaction déconcertante signifie mais Nami semble soudainement si frêle entre ses mains qu'il prend, pour la toute première fois, conscience de sa fragile féminité.

Mais plus encore, la proximité de ce corps voluptueux contre le sien réveille subitement en lui d'impérieuses pulsions masculines et incontrôlées.

Son corps exige le même abandon que son esprit s'est octroyé à l'instant.

Son corps réclame le réconfort auquel son âme a eu droit auparavant...

Nami a appris à cadenasser sa sensibilité sous des montagnes de sarcasmes ou de coups de poing. Par la force des choses, elle a compris très tôt que montrer ses émotions offre une prise sûre sur laquelle les gens mal intentionnés peuvent s'appuyer pour nuire aux autres. Mais la détresse mise à nu de son nakama l'a trop ébranlée pour songer à dissimuler son émoi. Elle ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour alléger son fardeau mais si, juste une fois, elle pouvait ne serait-ce que l'apaiser un peu, alors elle le ferait.

C'est pourquoi, elle ne réagit pas quand les lèvres de Zoro entrent en collision avec les siennes. Au contraire, Nami les accueille avec une intensité identique à celle de son vis-à-vis malgré le douloureux pincement que provoque ce contact écrasant. Tels ceux d'un naufragé en détresse, les bras de l'inflexible épeiste l'étreignent avec la force du désespoir. Le baiser est dénué de tendresse ou de passion, c'est un baiser où le sabreur s'expose à révéler le moins brillant de lui : ses craintes, ses faiblesses et surtout, ses blessures.

Prisonnière consentante de cette étreinte dominatrice, la rousse tente de transmettre le réconfort exigé. Et parvenant peu à peu à obtenir l'effet escompté, leurs mouvements se font plus doux alors que leur respiration devient plus paisible. Il n'y a plus de méfiance, de retenue ou de douleur et une aura sereine émane du couple enlacé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le temps d'un baiser, le sabreur montre le visage tranquille d'un homme avant que la vie ne l'érafle.

Zoro reprend progressivement le contrôle de ses sens et sa conscience est effarée de ce qu'il est entrain de faire. Le contact est loin d'être désagréable mais il s'écarte brusquement des lèvres douces et tentatrices caressant les siennes. Embrasser cette sorcière ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? Pas grand chose, apparemment. Dans son esprit, Nami est une image féminine classée dans la catégorie "intouchable", une femme ne pouvant pas être désirée et encore moins consommée.

Combien ça va lui coûter ? Zoro l'ignore néanmoins, il tente maladroitement de limiter les dégâts... Et l'augmentation de sa dette déjà démesurée !

― Désolé, murmure-t-il en relâchant la pression qu'il exerce avec ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme qui le fixe avec incompréhension devant ce changement d'attitude si soudain.

L'homme se recule d'un pas résolu.

― Heu… Disons que c'était un… Baiser d'ami, rougit la rousse trop mal à l'aise pour tenter une répartie cohérente.

Tentant de reprendre pied, Nami observe le visage redevenu impénétrable du bretteur. Celui-ci a repris son attitude distante et si caractéristique.

― Parce qu'on est ami maintenant ? s'étonne le bretteur avec ironie.

― Ouais, bon… Je le dis à personne si tu l'dis pas… rétorque-t-elle en reprenant pleinement ses esprits. Sinon…

Après avoir mis en évidence un redoutable poing menaçant, la jeune femme s'assied contre la paroi de la grotte en affichant un sourire de renard et teinté de cupidité.

― Et t'as pas intérêt de recommencer ! A moins que tu ne sois disposé à en payer le prix : trente milles Berrys ! finit-elle en s'installant le plus confortablement qu'elle peut pour tenter de gagner quelques heures de repos en attendant le lever du soleil.

― Sorcière ! s'offusque le bretteur en prenant place non loin d'elle.

Sous couvert d'un comportement habituel, ils se sont mis d'accord.

Ce n'était qu'un baiser insignifiant. Salutaire, certes... Mais sans aucune conséquence.

Un contact incongru dont seuls les cœurs silencieux garderont la trace indélébile.

Un geste fou que la raison s'empressera d'oublier...

Ultime acte témoignant de leur relation... Si particulière.

_***** FIN *****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note :<strong> Aimant beaucoup les interactions plus ou moins conflictuelles de Nami et Zoro dans le manga, je ne peux pas me résoudre à les présenter comme un "couple établi" (surtout dans un OS). Néanmoins, cette fin ouverte vous permet, quelques soient vos goûts, d'envisager la suite vous satisfaisant le plus (Le coeur prendra-t-il le pas sur la raison ou pas ?). Merci de votre lecture. _

_**Note bis :** Suite à la lecture de cet OS, Aliocha s'est laissée portée par sa fibre créatrice en illustrant un passage de cet OS. Cela m'a beaucoup touchée et je l'en remercie chaleureusement. Aussi, avec son accord, j'ai le plaisir de vous faire partager son fanart auquel vous pouvez accéder via le lien figurant sur mon profil d'auteur. _

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Un petit message destiné aux commentateurs anonymes (Torok, mamamia, Ofechan ainsi que ceux qui suivront par la suite votre exemple) : <strong>_**_

__Le système de reviews de FF-net ne me permet pas de répondre à vos messages directement et j'en suis désolée. Néanmoins, je glisse ici quelques mots à votre intention afin de vous assurer de la bonne réception de vos commentaires et pour vous pour remercier de m'avoir fait part de vos impressions.__

__Eclipse-58__


End file.
